Could We Have Saved Him?
by Fairytailanna
Summary: "I think... I think I'm dying" Naruto Uzumaki was an honorable shinobi. And human's are cruel, cruel beings... Set at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden. Warning! The following content contains mature topics and themes. Some of these themes include sexual assault, rape, mpreg, depression, suicidal idealization, attempted suicide, child abuse, and character death. If you are sens
1. Prelude

The life of a shinobi is a hard one. As a ninja, many sacrifices are made daily with danger lurking around every corner. It is within the hidden villages that this life is practiced and treasured as an honor to serve their nation- and serve they shall.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get back here right now!" Hollered a rosé locked kunoichi, her fist waving in the air wildly. Her emerald eyes glinted in rage as she began to give chase.

As for Naruto Uzumaki, well... He spirited for his life.

Sunshine spilled from the roots of his scalp glimmering in the afternoon light as he clamored away in terror. So much for winning over Sakura-chan's heart.

Looking over his shoulder he realized that somewhere along the road he had lost the ill-tempered woman. Skidding to a halt he sighed in relief, turning the corner to catch his breath. He wasn't expecting the green-eyed girl to be waiting for him.

Ivory met the lightly tanned skin of the genin's cheek as a resounding smack rang throughout Konoha. The fifteen-year-old was flung across the road; the pinkette's alter ego cheering in victory. Shakily the blonde held up his hand and held it to his bruised cheek. Ow...

"Sakura! What was that for?!" The mischievous nin whined, squirming on the dirt road. Of course, he knew what he did... He just didn't know why it seemed to be such a bad thing?

"You idiot! Who do you think you are commenting on my femininity? You perv!" Cried out the kunoichi furiously.

"You asked if I thought you look more womanly..." He mumbled, sapphire orbs flickering up to his former genin teammate.

A lot had changed about her since the last time he saw her. The fifteen-year-old was taller, was more confident, and seemed to have more curves to her hips. He couldn't help but appreciate how the years treated her. The entire village seemed different too. There were more citizens about, as well as the village was rebuilt during the time he was away. He couldn't deny that he had changed somewhat too. He was bigger, stronger and slightly wider than once before. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad but he was positive it would benefit him later on. At least, that's what Ero-Sannin said.

Huffing he pushes himself up and off the ground, his chapped lips spreading into a wide grin. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly; the kunoichi's anger slowly melting away. With a heavy sigh, the cherry-haired girl shook her head in disbelief at the idioticity of her childish teammate.

He's such a dumbass.

Smiling back at him she pats his broad shoulders in forgiveness.

"I'm glad you're back Naruto"

Waving goodbye she ran off towards the Hokage's tower, disappearing out of site.

With a soft laugh, he carried along his merry way to his apartment.

It's good to be home.

Or so he thought.

On the way to his apartment, a few villagers stopped in their tracks to glare at him. Whispers of "I thought we got rid of it" and "the demon's back" made his throat tighten from anxiety.

Don't let them see you weak. Weakness is bad. Be strong.

It was known to all of the villages that Naruto has always considered an outcast. Whether because he was orphaned or the nasty rumors surrounding him about the Kyuubi he was always considered lower society than the rest of the hidden leaf's citizens. What they didn't know was the constant torment he was put through because of it.

Ever since his early childhood, he was neglected and abused by his village. They would call him names, belittle him, beat him, and so much worse. He was okay with this. Naruto had grown accustomed to the situations and wouldn't let them bend his will. He was a shinobi!

I forgot the villagers still hate me… he thought miserably. His training with Jiraiya had taken three years to complete. During the time he was with his master he had forgotten the constant lashing of his home and instead was given praise for all his efforts. He knew it wouldn't last for long.

Upon his return, the flaxen-haired ninja was given the cold shoulder as opposed to a warm welcome. He couldn't blame them- after all, ignorance is bliss -and passed each civilian with a bright smile.

When he reached his apartment he immediately realized just how worn down the building looked. Enormous cracks littered the eggshell surface walls which in turn leaked with the previous night's rain shower. The roof was collapsed in and the complex was abandoned despite the lights flickering in the windows. Nobody had lived there in at least a year.

Home sweet home…

Opening the wooden door to his apartment he realized the entire plank of mold had come off its hinges and there was no way to close it once more. Cerulean peered inside to see the entire place was trashed which meant someone had broken in while he was gone. Taking a step into what was left of his flat he noticed some of his things were stolen or broken while slurs riddled the inside walls. He didn't bother to read what they said; he already knew. Bitterly the boy left with only his pack to survive off of.

The streets where pitch black as the moon rose above them. He had nowhere to go at this point. His stomach growled loudly while he trekked along the back alley's he knew exceptionally well. The young nin headed towards the safer part of town before collapsing on the dirt floor exhausted from his journey back to the village earlier that day. Shoving a sweaty fist into his backpack he grabbed a lighter and quickly lit a small fire to sit by. Watching the flames flicker in the moonlight his body slumped and he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. I

Starlight shone brightly against the obsidian sky - shining down on the quaint village of Konohagakure. Crickets chirped happily among the flora surrounding and inside the peaceful town, their legs rubbing together making beautiful lullabies throughout the area. Almost every citizen of the village was nestled up in their beds warm and snug.

Almost.

In the back alley of one of Konoha's residences lie the villages infamous knucklehead ninja. He was curled up on himself in the fetal position, snoring on the rocky ground below him. Blonde bangs fell in front of his face hiding his closed eyes from sight. He had been sleeping there for a couple of weeks now - his apartment trashed while he was training with the pervy sage. He was lucky nobody had noticed yet… Or at least if they did they didn't bother to disturb him.

Kakashi trained his eye once more on the sleeping genin. He had a feeling Naruto wasn't his normal cheery self for some reason or another, although he didn't quite expect to the rambunctious idiot homeless. He wasn't sure if he should wake the teen up or not (after all, citizens are not allowed to just sleep on the street) but was did know he was going to watch the kid Incase something happened.

A branch snapped behind him signaling someone was close by. He looked over his shoulder and was greeted by Izumo. The chunin halted next to him, his eyes staring straight ahead to the sun-kissed troublemaker.

"He's been there for three weeks now" whispered the brunette. The sharing and user raised a brow. Since he's gotten back…. That long, huh?

"You haven't asked him to move yet?" inquired the jonin. The twenty-eight year old shook his head.

"Not yet. I would have but Id feels bad. He doesn't have a place to go, and he'd end up asleep somewhere else. Kotetsu went to lady Hokage and she said to wait until she can figure out what is going on" the water user replied, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi nodded curtly. Decision-wise it was a good call, as Tsunade cares about the blonde enough to help him if he was in trouble. If it were anyone else Naruto may have to suffer some consequences.

Feeling content the snowy maned man leaned back against the trunk of the oak he perched on. "So where is Kotetsu?" he queried. Izumo shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we are attached at the hip. Sometimes we switch shifts." Well, that's new… those two are as thick as thieves.

"Well, I'm heading off. My team has a mission in the morning and I need all the help I can get" yawned the older shinobi. Izumo mumbled a loose goodbye as Kakashi took off towards his own apartment. With one last glance, the chunin observed Naruto's sleeping form before returning to his patrol of the east gates.

Sandal covered soles tapped against the silt pathway in irritation. Standing near the entry gates of Konoha stood Yamato, Sai, and Sakura -the girl impatiently tapping her foot against the ground. They had been waiting an hour -a whole hour- for the arrival of their teammates for that day's mission. They needed to get this done in three days (as it is a timed mission) and as far as the coral haired woman knew they had already wasted the entire morning standing around like some dumbfucks! Honestly, she was going to kill those two.

In a silent poof of smoke appeared the laid back jonin; the man holding his smutty novel in his hand. His right eye gleamed with mischief as he held up a hand to signal his arrival.

"I'm sorry, I was heading over here but I got-" The walker of shadows was interrupted by his former student's glare.

"Don't give me some lame excuse Kakashi-sensei! We don't have time… and where the hell is Naruto?!" the kunoichi fumed. Each of the men took a step back aside from Sai, who was ballsy enough to stand his ground with one of his fake smiles.

"Hm, Naruto should be here already…" And when I checked this morning he wasn't sleeping in the outlet.

"When I get my hands on him I'll strangle him!" Sakura seethed through clenched teeth, her bicep already tightening up. Kakashi threw his hands up in surrender at her vexation while Yamato let out a deep, audible sigh. Sai just smiled at her condescendingly.

As the girl continued to rant Kakashi narrowed his orbs in thought. If Naruto isn't here, and he's not on the other side of town then where could that knucklehead be? We would have been notified if he had gone to see Tsunade. The jonin was suddenly startled out of his pondering as one of Tsunade's aid caught them.

"Have any of you seen Naruto Uzumaki?" Shizune, who had appeared before them quizzed with a strained expression. Shocked they all remained quiet for a minute.

"No, we were actually just wondering the same thing. Is there a problem?" Kakashi managed to squeeze out knowing the answer already.

"What did that idiot do this time? I swear he just doesn't learn" muttered the pinkette. Shizune shook her head dejectedly. "We found Naruto's belongings scattered around the east side of the gate. It seems he abandoned his backpack during the night. When Lady Tsunade found out she decided for some of us to find him, but none of us can find him anywhere"

"Well, I'm sure he's around here somewhere?" Sai offered. Shizune shook her head yet again. "We looked everywhere, and…."

"...and what?" the lighting type asked warily. His gut clenched as he felt something noxious was about to come up. Dear kami… what did the hell happen between last night and this morning?

The obsidian haired woman furrowed her brow as she released her breath. "There is a sign of a struggle" she capped. Emerald widened at the revelation - Kakashi watching his student slip to her knees. "That...that can't be. Naruto is too… he's too strong to fall victim to an attack" mumbled the kunoichi as she processed the information. Both jonin noted the other before rushing off in the direction of the Hokage's office.


End file.
